Returned
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: SIDE STORY TO FOREVER NEVER. This is Itachi's story until being reunited with his family.


**_A/N: Itachi narrates._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**

Returned

By: Silverwolf

_I was angry and confused. What gave them the right to take me away from my mother? Someone answer me! Tell me when I'll see her again! First it was a large room with a lot of beds. Then it was a family. Then back to the large room with many beds._

I sit watching as the world passes by from a window. I wasn't interested in the people around me. Besides sits a girl around my age. She wrinkles her nose as I glance her way.

The car comes to a stop in front of a large house. The watch as someone opens the door to the car allowing the female beside me to leave. I open my own door. I wasn't taught that somone should catter to my whims. I was taught that I should b a productive member of society. This meant always being responsible in my parents' eyes.

The first thing I get shown to is a large bedroom. It seems that the pair taking me home believes they have thought of every whim I want without even knowing me. I guess I will just have to deal with it later. I'm told to play and I shall be requested for dinner.

The statement confuses me, but I don't bother with asking. The girl stares at me with narrowed eyes. When I seek why she doesn't seem to like me she determines I am a 'cootie carrier'. When I seek to know what a 'cootie' is she yells that I'm bothering her.

Her parents begin the whole process of explaining to me that I can't be agrevating to me new sister. I tell them that I don't have a sister, only a brother and then ask if I should consider their daughter my sister. They don't have an answer. They look at me baffled.

Was I doing something wrong? I'm not even sure. At thirteen I feel like I'm the smartest one around even though everyone is older than me. I here comments of the _situation not working_. I'm bit at a loss as to what they mean. Something tells me that I'll learn the whole story of that soon.

When I ask why their daughter acts babyish I'm told to stay in my room and be silent. Now I'm even more confused. My parents always taught me to act the way a child my age should be expected to act. Though at thirteen I act like a _small adult _more than a child.

I spend the first few hours within the room working on puzzles that seem to have endless pieces. After careful examination of the pieces I discover the puzzles aren't as complicated as I first assumed. Upon putting together my fifth puzzle the door opens.

The pair look a bit surprised that I've been forming a city of cardboard building by building using the three dimensial puzzles. What else was I supposed to be doing? They told me plainly to be silent.

Once the puzzles are complete I begin to find other objects around the room. I might as well finish my city. If my mother was around she would've been rather proud of my ingenuity instead I'm stared at as it I have a plague. I hear the word excentric. I know what It means, but was I really so different from them?

I decide to leave the city I'm creating alone as I'm asked to meet a private tutor that will be _keeping _my lessons. During the introduction I decide to recite pieces of the book that is in his hand. Once again they make it appear as if I have a second head or something of that nature.

The tutor gives a nervous laugh telling me that I must be ahead in studies. By now I'm becoming angry. These people act as if I should still be reading from fashcards and learning my times tables. I hear the whisper of me being a witch. I'm not a witch I'm a young teenager that managed to be ahead in my knowledge because I like to read.

The eveniing goes by silently as the family decides to _return_ me. As if I'm a unwanted pet. I don't understand any of it. Why did they even bother to bring me to their home if in a flash they decide I'm unable to be a part of their lives? I end up sitting confused in the backseat of a different car with the suitcase I arrived with next to me. I know it means a return to the group home.


End file.
